Fatal Okami
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: Ammy is in the world of Fatal Frame with Issun by the power of a goddess! Can she help the Miku, Mio, and Rei? Find out in Fatal Okami! OkamiXFF1/2/3! Review and support please, if you want to see the ending...
1. Ch 1: Transported

**Fatal Okami**

Chapter 1: Transported

The day of darkness is near; a white wolf stands in front of Ark of Yamato, the source of all evil over this land, Nippon.

The white wolf is also no ordinary either, her name is Okami Amaterasu, the great sun goddess. Her company is the one inch poncle, Issun, the wandering artist.

"Ammy? Are you ready to "Resolve"?" Ask Issun.

Ammy answers with a bark. "Ammy… Don't go dying like you did 100 yea…"

Suddenly everything stops, the whole world turns pure gray. Nothing moves, nothing flows. Everyboby stop moving like a rock.

"What in the world Ammy!? Is this the two owl birdbrains' doing?! Wait… They're dead, but it looks like the monsters are frozen too…" Issun says pointing at the two Namahage near them; they too are frozen in time.

Then there is a flash of light, and there stand a young woman. She is in a dark-gray kimono; her skin is pale enough to look dead, she has black hair, black eyes, and blood red lips. Issun scans the young maiden from top to bottom before realizing that she don't have legs! But have a long see through ghostly tail instead!

"Ahhhhhhh! What the heck are you, babe?!" Issun yells and points his trusty sword, Denkomaru, toward the maiden. Ammy went into her battle position and growl at her.

The maiden then speaks in a weak tone. "Oh Okami Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all… I have come into this world hoping that you may lend me your powers…"

"What do you mean babe?" Question Issun while lowering his sword. Ammy lowers her battle position as well.

"Okami Amaterasu… my name is Yūreihime, the goddess of a world parallel to Nippon. As I was saying, I came here for your help, so I stop the time completely…"

"What's the problem, babe?" Ask Issun.

"My world is in danger Amaterasu, vengeful spirit preys on the other living beings like demons. And I'm powerless to stop them…"

"How are you powerless? I mean you're powerfull enough to stop time completely, right?" Issun ask.

"Sadly, my power had diminished over the centuries, and what worst is that, a evil being form from the rage of vengeful spirits had attack me few days ago. It had taken a part of my power, leaving me at a weak state. I was only able to stop time using the last bit of my powers…" Before Yūreihime finishes, she fell to the ground yelling in pain. She body begains to fades away like mist.

"Are you all right babe?!" Ask Issun, terrified.

"Amaterasu please! I can no longer keep my world in order… you have do it for me… sent the vengefull soul into the right path… and lighten the darkness with your brush! I will be with you all the way…" After that, a white portal appears behind her. Yūreihime than puts her hands together and transform into a gray colour orb with the ryō(spirit) kanji on it, the orb flies around Amaterasu before entering her body.

"What the heck?!" Issun mumbled.

"_That is bad way to comment, Issun."_

Ammy and Issum immediately look around and trys to find the source of the voice, but realize the vioce is Yūreihime's and it's in their head.

"Babe, what gives!? How in the world did you get into our heads?!" Issun screams.

"_I can telepathicly talk to you two. I will be staying inside of Amaterasu to save up my remaining power and I will be your guide through my world."_

"Ok… But when did we agree to help you at the first place? What's in it for us?" Ask Issun, confused.

"_I will reward you guys with a lot of treasures and beautiful paintings of cute girls later."_

"I'm in. Let's go Furball!" Issun yells in happiness and jumpes into the portal.

Ammy rolls up her eyes and follows.

* * *

-Himuro Mansion-

The Himuro Mansion, a truely cursed place. The last head master of Himuro family massacred everyone that live there a few decade ago. A few other families had living there once, but all had vanished without a trace. It lays in ruins now, and nobody is foolish enough to enter it.

Until today

A girl around 17 with brown hair and brown hair stood before the deadful mansion. She is wearing a red shirt, brown skirt, and black boots. She is also in a white coat and her hair is roll back by a comb that make her hair look short.

Her name is Miku, Miku Hinasaki.

"Mafuyu…" She mutters as she turns on her flashlight.

Miku takes a step. But then a flash of white light appear before her, she closes her eyes in shock. She opens them again, and find two very strange things.

A green glowing dot, no bigger than a medium size beetle and a white wolf with fur as white as snow. Miku also finds that the wolf has some unclear crimson markings on its body, and a stone disk surrounded with swirling flames flows upon its shoulder. Both lay unconscious on the ground.

"OK. This is getting weird…" Says Miku.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Okami and Fatal frame, but owns Yūreihime and the plot.

Review and Support please!


	2. Ch2: Himuro Intro, Part one

**Fatal Okami**

Chapter 2: Himuro Intro, Part one

Ammy and Issun both lay unconsciously on the hard ground. The transporting of the portal had knocked them out.

"_Woke up you two! We are here!" _

Ammy begins to open her eyes under the words of Yūreihime. She than sees a 17 years old girl dress in strange clothes.

Issun begins to wakes up too, but when he does, he starts to jump around and yelled, "Pretty lady!"

The girl got scared." Ahhhhhh! A talking bug!" She yells.

This makes Issun angry and turns him red. "I'm not a bug! I'm ISSUN! The wandering artist!"

Issun calms down after a few minutes; he jumps back onto Ammy's head after. "So babe what's your name?" He asks.

"Miku, Miku Hinasaki." She says.

Issun scans around the field before turn his back to Miki. "Where exactly are we, babe?" He asks, turns back to Muki.

"Himuro Mansion…" Miku says.

"And you are here because? …"

"I'm here to find my brother, Mafuyu. He disappears two weeks ago… I think he is inside of this mansion."

"_Amaterasu! Issun! I can feel it! A part of my power is deep inside this mansion!"_

After Yūreihime's words, Issun and Miku quickly exchange each other's story. They stop a half an hour later and leave Miku in disbelief.

"You are the great Amaterasu?! I don't believe it!"

"Show her please, Ammy."

Amaterasu nodded. She draws the Galestorm's symbol with her tail and a gust of wind blow across the ground. This leaves Miku speechless.

"Does this poof everything?" Ask Issun.

Miku nodded and Ammy barks. "Good, Furball thinks we should team up to search the mansion since we have a similar goal." Issun translates.

So a 17 years old, a poncle and a wolf goddess enter the evil filled mansion together.

* * *

Miku shines her flashlight into the dark room. She continues to move on until she hears something.

"_Help…"_ A voice calls from behind.

Muki turn around and in search of the voice, until she realizes there is nobody around but a wolf goddess and a one inch poncle. "Did you guys hear that?" She asks.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing… _I must have been imagining things…"_ She thought.

They continue to move on until the hit a hallway with ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"Who in the world hangs ropes in a hallway?" Ask Issun.

"I have no idea…" Replies Miku. She then spots a mirror in the end of the hall; there is a camera and a notebook in front of it.

Miku walks to the camera and picks it up.

"Hey guys! This is my mom's camera!"

"What's a camera?" Issun ask.

Miku slaps herself on the forehead. "A camera is a machine that records image; it's kind of like a mini artist that draws within seconds." She explains.

Issun and Ammy still look confuse. "Here, I will show you." Miku press the trigger button and flash the camera onto the two. A photo pops out of the camera after.

"Hey! I look pretty handsome!" Says Issun, staring at the photo.

But then several images appear before their eyes…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Mafuyu is running down a hallway…_

_Ghostly arms appear by the wall, trying to grab him…_

_He turns back and sees a woman in white kimono with long black hair_

_The long hair covers her eyes…_

_More ghostly arms shots toward him…_

"_Miku…" He says._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Oh no! What in the world happen to my brother?!" Yell Miku.

"Relax babe, I'm sure he's okay, I think…" Says Issun, trying to calm her down.

Miku picks up the notebook next and reads it. It is written by Mafuyu.

_Himuro Mansion was once that home of a large landowner that controlled vast areas of land. They also say that the site held some special significance that had to do with Shinto rituals of the region. (I couldn't find any detailed books about these Shinto rituals, though.)_

_The last master of the Himuro family line massacres his entire household. Later, another family that tried to live there disappeared._

_Because of incidents like these, nobody visits the mansion today, and it lies in ruins._

_Maybe that's why there aren't any accounts of the Shinto rituals, and why the exact location of the place isn't recorded anywhere._

_September 24th_

_I've had a bad feeling ever since I came to this mansion. I'm leaving notes in this notebook just in case anything happens to me. I've got to find Mr. Takamine and the others fast...I hope it's not too late! _

"So there is some type of strange ritual happen here?" Ask Issun.

"I guess…" Suddenly, Miku catches something in the mirror at the corner of her eye. It is a woman dress in white Kimono, her eyes is cover by her long black hair. Ammy saw it too; she turns around growl at her.

Miku turns around and looks back in the mirror, but the woman had already disappeared.

They move on and sport a door to the right. The three open it and enter a room with two large staircases, but one is broken, though.

Miku find a lion mask and some herbal medicines. Suddenly she spots Mafuyu walking up the unbroken staircase.

"Brother!" She calls out loud. But Mafuyu didn't seem to hear her.

"I wonder why he didn't response?" Issun ask.

They follow up the staircase, and enter the balcony. There is a door nearby.

Miku tries to open the door but it's locked. "We may need a key for that."

"Maybe the key is down stair." Suggest Issun.

The three then went back down to the first floor. But suddenly a girl around twelve with long black hair appear out of the shadow, she is in a white kimono with orange flower patterns.

"What are you doing here little girl? It's dangerous around here!" Question Issun.

The strange girl doesn't answer but instead she pointed to the camera, then to a screen on a nearby wall.

"You want me to take a picture on the screen?" Miku asked.

The girl nodded. Miku aims the camera at the screen and press the trigger button. A photo comes out of the camera and it shows there is a door behind the screen.

Ammy helps Miku move the screen aside and reveal a door.

"Thanks…" Miku turns around to face the girl and find she had disappeared.

"I wonder why she is helping us." Question Issun.

Miku opens the door and move down the long hallway. They hit a room with a screen stretch halfway across it. Miku and Ammy walk around it and enter the other side.

Miku then spots a page of news clipping on a nearby self. It's about a murder case that happens 15 years ago around the mansion.

"So someone was killed around here years ago?" Ask Issun.

"Yes, maybe that's why my brother wants to find Mr. Takamine in such a hurry…" Answers Miku. She then heard some static in coming from a nearby closet, she opens it and find a tape recorder and a roll of Type-37 film.

But then more images enter their minds…

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_A man around 30s fled into the closet in terror…_

_He closes the closet door quickly…_

_He took a peek in the crack in the door…_

_The same woman Miku saw earlier entered the room…_

_The woman approached the closet. She giggled and opened the closet door slowly…_

_The man screamed in terror as several ghostly arms grabbed him…_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Oh no! He is Koji Ogata! Mr. Takamine's editor!" Yell Miku.

"I wonder what the heck happen to him?" Ask Issun.

"Maybe I should check the tape recorder; it may give us some good information."

"What's a tape recorder?" Issun ask but Miku ignores him and press rewind, then the play button.

"_September 9- 5: 40 P.M."_ Koji's voice came from the tape recorder. _"The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map. So we finally had to ask the locals how to find it."_

"_They told us Himuro Mansion had been abandoned for several decades now. The same ones who told us where it was told us not to come here which was just disconcerting."_

The message ended.

"So this house was abandoned for a reason?" Ask Issun.

"Yes, I wonder what, though…" She says, begins to head to the exit.

"_Hey!" _A voice says and some footsteps can be heard on the other side of the screen.

Miku and Ammy don't know who it is but they still check it out anyway.

"_Amaterasu! Issun! I sense a…"_

But Yūreihime is cut off by the loud gasp of Miku and jaw dropping of Issun and Ammy. In front of their eyes is Koji Ogata, he is pale and had his eyes rolled back. He is also transparend, make him clearly a ghost.

"It's a ghost!" Miku scream in horror. "_Help me…"_ Koji moaned. _"Help me…!" _He then lunged himself at Miku. Miku raise her arm to defense herself, her finger pushes the trigger button of the camera by accident, the camera flashes onto Koji and seem to hurt him.

"_Augghhhh!"_ Koji shrieks in pain as the camera light burn him. He moaned_ "Help me"_ again and lunges toward Miku.

"_Vengeful spirit… Never mind! Amaterasu! Issun! I infuses some of my exorcism power into __Denkomaru, Divine Instruments, and the Celestial Brush! Attack any vengeful spirits and put them out of the torture under this mansion's evil power!"_

"Got it!" Issun yelled as he jumps from Ammy's head to Koji, and slash him right on the chest with Denkomaru. Ammy charge toward him and smack him with her Divine Instruments, the Divine Retribution.

Koji shrieks in pain, he escapes by ghosted though the wall. A tape is on the spot where he once was.

Miku picks up the tape and puts it in the tape recorder.

_September 9- 9: 40 P. M." _The tape recorder emitted Koji's voice. _"It seems dangerous to walk through the mountain at night, so we decided to spend the night here and continue our work."_

"_I've been through several rooms already. Unlike the exterior, the interior is still in quite good shape." _

"_A little earlier, I thought I saw a shadow of a woman near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sightings and publish them in a later account."_

The message ended.

"Okay this mansion is definitely haunted…" Miku says. She then sense something near her, her sixth sense then tells her to take a picture at the mirror stand and she did. The photo that came out is the lion mask they saw earlier.

The three went back down the lobby and find a red hand mirror under the mask. It looked like it belonged to the mirror stand in the room earlier.

Once again, they went back upstairs and put the red hand mirror onto the mirror stand. The shelf below unlocks.

"Wow that is a nice way to keep your secret." Comment Issun.

Miku opens the shelf and finds a key and a photo of Koji with ropes wrap around his limbs

Miku picks up the key and puts the photo into her bag. They turn around, but only to come face to face with Koji again.

"_Help me…!"_ He yells in anger and tries to attacks Miku. But Issun jumps up and slashes his hands, causing him to draw back. Ammy move over to his back and smacks him with Divine Retribution. Miku aims her camera at Koji and shoot him right on the face.

"_Let me out of this mansion…" _The dead man moaned and faded away.

"_Darn it! He teleported! Watch over you backs because he can reappear anywhere!"_

Ammy and Issun heard what Yūreihime said. They watch over each other's back.

But Koji had another plan, however. He materializes behind Miku and tries to attack her, but Miku's sixth sense caught him right on the tail. She spins around and shoots him right on his face.

Koji fails once again. _"Help me…"_ He moans one last time. "I'm helping you, now rest." Miku Says. She shoots him once again. Koji is defeated; he twisted into a white orb and is suck in to the camera. A photo of Koji without ropes wraps around his limbs pops out after.

"Wow! Good job babe! We beat him!" Issun cheers.

"_So this camera can defeat ghosts and seals them? Mafuyu tells me something like that once but I never believe him…" _Miku thought.

They head back down the second floor and open the door with the key after.

* * *

How is it? Review and Support please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Okami and Fatal frame, but owns Yūreihime and the plot.


End file.
